Robin Chapel (Earth-616)
; formerly Greenpace, Phi Beta Kappa fraternity | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Damage Control offices, Flatiron Building, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Traffic manager for Damage Control | Education = Graduated of Barnard College | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Evanston, Illinois | Creators = Dwayne McDuffie; Ernie Colon | First = Damage Control Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = A recent graduate of Barnard College with little experience yet, Chapel was approached by Anne Marie Hoag, who hired her for Damage Control. Damage Control specialized in repairing the structural damages caused by superhuman fights and, as such, it worked for the superhumans themselves, for local and federal governments and for private interests. Chapel rotated through the company's several departments, leading to the rumor that Mrs. Hoag was grooming Chapel as her eventual replacement. Chapel achieved the rank of Traffic Manager, or Traffic Officer, one of the main executives of the company, answering directly to Mrs. Hoag. At a certain point, Professor Charles Xavier, on his friend Reed Richards's recommendation, hired Damage Control to make repairs in his mansion, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Chapel joined Ballinger, Cleary, Strausser and a team, and they fixed the house to Xavier's satisfaction. Chapel and Cleary were doing paperwork with Xavier for the payment, and Chapel suggested Xavier to open an account in Damage Control to get a discount - but Xavier, secretly the leader of the underground superheroes X-Men, refused to avoid creating an accounting trail between the Mansion and the X-Men. Meanwhile, X-Man Kitty Pryde was including comedy tapes in the mansion's high-tech gymnasium Danger Room so that the X-Men could train against real enemies. The Danger Room had self-repairing, intelligent alien devices provided to Xavier by the allied Shi'ar species. . While tech wiz Strausser was trying to manipulate the fascinating computers, Ballinger entered the Danger Room, activating it at a point when it could not be automatically switched off. X-Man Wolverine entered the Room to try and protect Ballinger from robot clowns and Groucho Marx while Douglas Ramsey warned Xavier of the situation, with Chapel and Cleary in ear-range. Xavier gathered his X-Men and Chapel urged them to act. The X-Men and the Damage Control team entered the Danger Room, but the mutants performed most of the fight. When X-Woman Rogue started bleeding due to injuries, Chapel tried to help but Rogue, whose powers damaged anyone touching her, grimly refused, hurting Chapel's feelings. Later, Groucho gave a bomb to the X-Men and they tried to deactivate it by breaking the wick - which detonated it. Chapel said it had been predictable, while Groucho hugged her lovingly. Eventually, Pryde and Ballinger managed to stop the Danger Room. However, Xavier refused to let Damage Control go knowing about the alien technology, so he decided to use his telepathy to earse their minds: From that point onward, they would be unable to see or remember anything out of ordinary in the Mansion, up to the point where they could overcome his mental command. Chapel proved to be highly efficient in the resource distribution and management for the company which included over 300 permanent employees, and common subcontracts for certain works. At the same time she performed in a regional theater. She hoped to get a job as an account executive, but Hoag finally hired John Porter, whom Chapel received coldly - Chapel also suggested her co-workers to not be nice with Porter. Chapel assigned Porter his first job with the port authority, when a giant robot damaged parts of New York City, overloading the city hall's account. One big problem for the company was moving the inactive robot from its position. Chapel recruited foreman Lenny Ballinger, accountant Albert Cleary and tech wiz Eugene Strausser to dismantle the being, but Porter impressed her by not only reactivating the robot, but also transforming it into a car. No longer disgruntled, Chapel decided to have a drink with Porter at the end of the day. Soon afterward, Damage Control was contacted by Dr. Doom's researchers, who needed help after a death ray malfuctioned. Cleary decided that Doom still owed Damage Control so much money that they should not do anything, and went to collect along with Bart Rozum, an intern whom Chapel would have not sent except because Cleary saw Rozum begging Chapel to go. Chapel would have sent Porter, but begrudingly agreed. While Cleary was taking care of that, the monstruos, angry Thing entered the Flatiron Building, demanding attention for an insurance problem. Chapel sent the Thing to see Porter because Porter was the right man to attend that request, but she also warned Porter. Porter helped the Thing in a way the Thing found funny, so the Thing then told about Porter to Chapel and the others, as a funny story, while writing them a check. However, when Chapel said they had business with Dr. Doom, the Thing broke a wall to warn the Fantastic Four. They soon discovered that Doom was not being hostile to Damage Control, but even then, Mrs. Hoag demanded someone to repair the broken wall. Henry Ackerdson, V.P. in charge of marketing for Damage Control, instituted a new image enhancement campaign, requirintg employees to wear flashy uniforms instead of business clothes and crowding the area with merchandising and intrusive advertisements. Chapel found it untasty, and disliked Ackerdson for not consulting the other managers (although of course Ackerdson did have Mrs. Hoag's approval). Many other employees also disapproved the policy, and Chapel herself was horrified at wearing a cloaked, skintight costume - agreeing to wear it only after Mrs. Hoag insisted personally to her. Chapel was forced to join Ackerdson and friend Iron Man for a public demonstration with the press, where Ackerdson staged a demolition and then asked for the rebuilding team to prove its efficiency - however, the rebuilding team was so busy with a real emergency situation that they could not join. Ackerdson was ridiculed while Chapel and Iron Man joined the rest of the team. Eventually Mrs. Hoag forced Ackerdson to cancel his policy. Years later, after the events in Inferno, the X-Mansion had been destroyed and the X-Men were believed to be dead. The automatic Danger Room systems were trying to repair the Mansion and, to do so, they stole building material from nearby companies. The police hired Damage Control to research. Porter, who had not been with Damage Control during their previous Danger Room experience, was able to center their research in the Mansion's wreckage, but Chapel, Ballinger, Cleary and Strausser were unable to see anything out of ordinary there. Porter insisted they all go there, including intern Bart Rozum, but Chapel and the others could only see a wonderful mansion where Porter saw ruins. Suddenly they all saw metallic tentacles carrying wood, but they were indifferent about that. Finally Chapel remembered having been at the mansion before and broke her mental conditioning. The others also succeeded at that, except for Ballinger, and told Porter and Rozum the story. Porter concluded what was happening and switched off the power of the Danger Room. Damage Control returned the stolen property, although they refused to reveal what had hapened. After some P.R. of Chapel and Porter with the police, Chapel and Porter returned to the mansion debris. Porter said that they still had promised confidentiality to the X-Men, who anyway deserved it because they had died heroically. Soon afterward, during the Acts of Vengeance, the Vault prison suffered a massive breakout of superhumans. Warden Hardman tried to use the emergency telephone to contact the Avengers superhero team before the line was broken, but he dialed the wrong number and instead contacted Chapel at Damage Control. While Chapel tried to investigate the call, she did not have the proper resources, nor the superhuman firepower that the Vault needed at that point. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Robin Chapel is a very intelligent manager and planer, with some experience in acting. | Strength = Normal human with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = While she is vulnerable to telepathic commands such as those of Charles Xavier, Chapel can overcome this conditioning by herself in certain situations. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}